The Front Line
by OZONE SNIPER
Summary: When helping one witch in a fight, a boy finds himself caught into more action than he planed for. A story of fun, adventure, and romance. This is a recycle of a story I took down and am reworking. I will try to have appearances from as many witches as possible on all fronts of the war. Its a fun story not to be taken very seriously.
1. Only the Beginning

**Hey, this may seem familiar to some but yeah, this story is back. I took it down a while back because I didn't like what had happened with it. It was not supposed to be what it became, I wrote it but someone else was pulling the strings and I hatted what he was making me become. After we had a falling out I destroyed the story in anger but had a cool enough head to keep one copy for myself because I liked the way I opened it. What you see is the first two chapters I originally wrote but I have completely gotten rid of anything that I not agreed with on this site, no sex. I was told by this person time and time again that there would be no problem with putting up this story, and there was never a problem in the months I had it up, but I took it down when I knew they were telling me that for their own reasons. Again, I want to say I took it down for my own reasons, someone shoehorned their own shit into my story and I was stupid enough to allow it, and not because someone higher up made me. I still want to write this story because it is my own creation but it's what I want it to be, not what others want to make of it. **

**That being said I'm back to have fun with this story and try to update as much as I can. Any suggestions that you want to make will always be appreciated. This story also won't follow music history chronologically, I want to keep it based in the 1940's but have some songs from the 60's through 80's and maybe even the 90's performed by characters. Please don't get mad, I will try to make it seamless and give some reasons but keep in mind, this story is just for fun and meant to be a little crazy and random, so don't freak out when it isn't like the anime or manga's because it's… just not. I will put as many characters as I can muster into this packed story. I'm kind of writing this not to pair all the girls up with one guy, but to see how romantic situations would play out with the many witches and their different personalities. **

**Again. Please stop being so crazy and enjoy yourselves. I hope you like this old/ new story. I also got a computer with spell check so I will try to edit more because that was also a complaint in the past.**

High in the clouds of Suomus a lone fighter cuts through the clouds while on its patrol. Behind the controls a platinum haired pilot lightly commands the powerful aircraft. This young man flew a fearsome BF-109 K-4 High above the cold, snow covered, land. The Skies were very empty as the pilot flew a solo run over the mountains in hopes of finding any enemy aircraft.

"Sigh... That's three days without any contact. I'm not going to see any action this week!" The boy said removing the goggles from his eyes and allowing them to hang around his neck. The boy rolled down the sleeves of his light blue Suomus flight uniform as the interior of his cockpit became colder. The boy looked to the left and then to the right to see nothing but sky.

"Uh! I might as well head back to the base. I'm going to run low on fuel if I stay out here any longer. And it's starting to get cold" He said to himself when his radio began to buzz.

"*Gzzzz* need *Gzzzz* Katajainen *Gzzzuuu* fighter!" He heard come out of the transmitter. The boy quickly grabbed the radio and attempted to find who was trying to contact him.

"Hello? Are you there?" He asked over the radio. In the corner of his eye he saw a figure begin to come up from beneath his right wing. He soon was able to see it was a girl with blond hair coming up alongside him. She was wearing a blue sweater with Suomus patches and a pair of striker units. Her units were a BF-109 G-2 with Suomus paint. She pressed her hand to her ear and her voice came back over the radio.

"Suomus fighter? This is Nikka Edvardine Katajainen of the 502nd JFW. I need your assistance. Do you copy" She said over the radio.

"Yes! I read you loud and clear now. What do you need?" He replied

"My wing was in pursuit of a neuroi but we had to separate when they ran out of energy. I'm the only one up here and I need someone to cover my tail. Are you up for it?" She asked him as she checked her MG 42 to make sure it was fully loaded and ready to go.

"Sure. You can count on me" The boy said giving a thumbs up through the cockpit and putting his goggles back on. Nikka turned her wings down and began to drop altitude as the BF-109 followed behind.

"It's right down here below the trees. Try to keep up" She said as the two lowered in formation above the forest. Nikka waited a few moments before opening fire down into the trees. Branches and leaves began to kick up until finally a loud screech was heard. Birds flew off in all directions as the two broke away and headed up into the sky. Close behind a neuroi shot out from the forest and was in pursuit of Nikka.

"Damn! It's too fast! I can't shake it!" Nikka said as the 109 came in to cover her. The boy opened fire from behind, large bullets streaked past with a tail of steam before some made contact, the neuroi broke off to protect itself.

"Thanks." Nikka said into the radio as she went for another pass. Swinging up hard, her striker units flipped her around and she was in pursuit. Pulling her large weapon into position she looked down the sights and focused on her target. She opened fire on the Neuroi as its black body began to rip apart. Within seconds she had shot deep into it and revealed its core.

"There it is! Do you have a shot?!" the boy yelled into the radio.

"I got it! I got it!" Nikka replied opening fire once again and hitting the core. The neuroi let out another defining screech as it plummeted towards the earth.

"That wasn't such a chore now was it?" Nikka said waving over to the 109 as she leveled out with it. Before she could react the neuroi fired one last beam as it began to break apart. The last shot ripped into one of Nikka's units rendering it useless.

"Oh Shit!" Nikka shouted as her unit began to flare and smoke. She went into a roll and hit into the side of the boys 109. She swept over the fuselage and almost lost a leg in the prop. As she passed her one spinning blade on the operational unit ripped into the nose of the 109 and ripped his engine to pieces.

"Hey! Look out!" The boy shouted at her as she fell off the plane and down towards the earth. He gripped the controls as the Fighter began to stall and plummet towards the forest below. He pulled up hard but was not getting a response from the plane. In seconds he was hitting the trees and bumping around in the cockpit. The wings were ripped off in a flare of fire and shrapnel as his head hit into the glass beside him, knocking him unconscious.

"Ugh... Wah- what happened" the boy asked himself as he began to stir in his chair. He sat up to find he was still strapped into the 109's cockpit. Unbuckling the belt and releasing the hatch he was able to climb out of the wreck. He hopped down to the snow below him and tumbled to his knees. Before long he had worked his way over to a tree and gotten back up. Looking over the damage to his Airplane it was obvious he was not going to be able to fly it again anytime soon.

"So this is what I get for asking for some action" he mumbled to himself as he started to walk away from the burning wreck.

"I need to find that girl. She is probably hurt." He said as he began to scout the area for any sign of her. In the distance he saw smoke breaking over the tree line. He knew that's where he had to go.

"Witch! Hey Witch! Nikka! Are you alright?!" The boy shouted as he headed towards the smoke. He hopped she was conscious and able to return his calls. When he had finally reached the smoke he saw one of her striker units on fire in the snow. It was the unit that the neuroi had blasted. He bent over to take a look at the damage when he saw some blood had stained the snow nearby. Looking up he saw Nikka was unconscious in the tree branches high above. The boy wasted no time in climbing up to her. When he got up there he saw her cloths had been tattered and her leg was cut badly from the attack. She had some small wounds that weren't as bad along her hips and arms. He brushed the small twigs from her hair and attempted to move her out of the tree. Her other unit was still attached to her leg, making it hard to lift her. He carefully reached out along the branches towards the unit to dislodge it from her.

"Hey... HEY! AHH!" Nikka shouted as she regained consciousness and felt the pain of her leg. She attempted to move but the boy stopped her.

"Easy! Easy... Don't move. If you fall you could break your neck. I need to take off your striker so I can get you down" He said to her softly to try and calm her down. She nodded and tried to suppress the pain.

"Be careful." she said as he moved towards the unit once again. He pulled on the emergency latch and the unit became lose on her thigh. Nikka gave her leg a pull and the unit fell off and dropped to the ground. The heavy machine made a loud crash as it landed on the other unit.

"Alright. Give me your hand" He said pulling her over to him. He carefully helped her climb down to the ground. They made their way over to the broken units and used the one unit's fire for warmth. The boy began to patch Nikka's leg up with some bandages she had in her bag.

"Thanks for getting me down. I probably would have fallen if it weren't for you. " She said with a laugh that quickly turned into a painful expression as he dressed the wound.

"I'm just glad that you're alright. You took a pretty high fall and almost lost your leg in my propeller. Kind of astonished you are alive after that." He said.

"Yeah. That was scary. I didn't think I was going to make it this time" she said

"This time?" The boy asked

"Yeah... My friends call me Jinxed because I lose so many units" She admitted

"It can't be that bad" The boy said.

"I lose them in combat, landing, training, there was that one patrol mission, and then that other time with the lightning" She said counting on her fingers as she went over all the crashes.

"I think I get the picture" He said with a raised eyebrow. It seemed to him she was luckier that jinxed, being able to survive so many crashes.

"So… you're from the Suomus air force?" She asked him trying to change the subject from her crashes.

"Yeah. Joined Very recently, actually. My base is very far from here. I was out on a patrol and strayed a little... farther than I should have been actually." He admitted as he finished wrapping her leg.

"It's nice to meet others in the same armed forces as me. I never caught your name though... I probably should have asked it when we first meet." She said a bit embarrassed for not knowing a thing about the person who helped her.

"It's Erik... Erik Teromaa" He said smiling as he stood up and held his hand out to her. She smiled back and took it, he lifted her up and she stood confident on her injured leg, able to handle herself now.

"As you already know I'm Nikka... but my friends call me Nipa. Thanks for all the help." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek as a gift for what he had done for her. She felt his cheeks become warm as she kissed him.

"Uh... don't mention it. It's been quite a crazy day with you Nipa. But right now we need to finds somewhere safe to go" He said looking around to see only trees.

"My base isn't far from here. We can make it there before sunset." She said.

"Alright. Let's go" Erik said as he took a step and fell down to his knees in the snow.

"Are you alright?" She asked him as she helped him back to his feet.

"Yeah... that crash really messed me up..." He said as she pulled his arm over her shoulder to support him.

"Don't worry. We have a great healer at our base who can help." She reassured him as they moved through the thick Suomus snow.

* * *

"I'm starting to worry. She could have crashed and we would have no idea where she is" Said a blonde Orusian girl in a black uniform. She and another girl were in the hanger of the 502nd's base waiting on Nikka. They had been waiting much longer than they expected and were beginning to think Nikka had crashed out in the battle.

"Calm down Aleksandra. I'm sure she can handle herself. Any minute now she is going to walk through those doors" Responded a taller Karlsland girl with short brown hair.

"Don't you mean fly, Krupinski?" She asked the girl. Krupinski was silent for a moment when she realized she had misspoken.

"... Any moment now she is going to fly through those doors!" She said again after failing to bring the girls spirits up.

"I'm going to go look for her" Aleksandra said as she was about to climb her strikers launch platform when Krupinski grabbed her shoulder.

"No need. Look. I told you" Krupinski told her as she saw a figure enter the hanger.

"Oh thank goodness... wait! She's walking in! What happened to your unit! I swear to all that is holy if you broke another!... Nikka?" She stopped when she saw another person enter the hanger behind her. The two trudged slowly towards them arm over arm. Aleksandra saw she was walking with a boy who wore a similar uniform to Nikka's and they were both covered in cuts and blood. The boy fell down to the ground first then without his support Nikka quickly fell on top of him.

"Nikka!" Aleksandra shouted running over to the two. Krupinski followed behind her as they started to help them.

"Crap! We shouldn't have let her stay in the fight alone. We should have gone back for her as soon-" Aleksandra started but Waltrude stopped her.

"There's no time to think about what we should have done. You grab her and I'll take the boy. We need to get them down to the infirmary quickly!" Waltrude said taking over the situation with a level head. The two pick up the injured pair bridal style and carry them out of the hanger and towards the base.

After getting the two inside the infirmary Aleksandra sat outside the room and held her face in her palms. She felt so bad for what had happened and wanted to wait for Nipa to wake up.

"Hey... are you feeling better..." Krupinski asked her as she walked into the waiting room. Waltrude took a seat next to her friend and put a hand over her back.

"Hey. It's alright. They said she is just out of energy. She's a tough girl." She said as Aleksandra looked up at her.

"She could barely walk through the door." She said.

"I guess if the two hadn't been there to support each other neither one of them would be here." Waltrude told her and patted her back.

"What about the boy? Is he going to be alright?" She asked

"Yeah. He lost a lot of blood from his injuries but he's going to be fine" Waltrude responded.

"I'm going to wait here for them to wake up. I want to know what happened out there." She told her friend.

"You should get some rest though. You had a long day as well" She said helping Aleksandra up. Aleksandra was very tired and her knees were beginning to knock together as she walked.

"Go on up to your room. I'll be right behind you" Waltrude said pushing Aleksandra slowly through the doorway. She then turned around and looked through the window at the many beds in the infirmary. She saw the two occupied beds that Erik and Nikka were in.

"I'm going to have to thank that kid for bringing Nikka back to us. God only knows what would have happened to her." She said to herself as she walked out the door and headed towards her room. She removed her garrison cap and pushed it in her jacket pocket as she berried her hands in them as well. Shaking her head and looking down at the ground she walked the halls not wanting to think about losing her friend.


	2. Toe the Line

"Pull Up!" Erik screamed as he sat up in the bed. He was covered in sweat as he pushed and kicked at the sheets over him. Looking around the room he saw he was not in his normal bedroom. He had unfamiliar objects prodding inside of his arms and legs. He attempted to get up from the bed but his leg stung with an amazing pain that it threw him on his back.

"AH! Oh God!" Erik said pulling the sheets off of his leg to see it was black and blue. His leg was obviously broken at one point after the crash.

"Stay still! Don't move" A voice from the darkness said to him. Suddenly the glow of a blue light began to appear by his legs as a girls slender hands reached down towards the wound. A warm sensation began to surround his leg as Erik Held on to the bed. The pain began to slip away and his grip lessened on the bed. Erik's breathing began to slow down as the black and blue on his leg began to change back to its normal pigment. When the blue light went away his leg was completely fine. Erik looked around in the darkness as he heard footsteps walking away from him.

"Uhm... hello?" Erik asked wondering who had just helped him. Suddenly the lights came on and stung his eyes. He covered himself from the brightness by putting his hand over his eyes. It was no easier to see now then it was when the lights were off. Once again the sound of footsteps were heard and a chair was pulled over.

"Are you feeling better?" A small voice asked. Erik's eyes began to adjust to the light and he could begin to make out who he was talking with. He was greeted with the sight of a young brown haired girl. She had blue bows in her hair and a white Gallian Air force uniform. The girl looked at him with innocent blue eyes as she waited for an answer.

"I- I'm fine. Thanks for... That. Where am I?" He asked the girl.

"You're in the infirmary. You had a nasty accident and two squad members of ours found you and one of our friends in the hanger. I was able to help you two with your wounds." She said shyly.

"Thanks... again... but I was wondering exactly where I was." He said.

"Oh. Were In Suomus right now? We were about to head back to our base in Orussia when there was another attack. The other three and I headed up to stop it but had to return here when we lost our energy. Then you and Nikka showed up." She said pointing over to Nipa who was still asleep in the next bed.

"Thank you." Erik said with a friendly grin.

"So... what's your name? For the medical record!" She said quickly holding up a clip board as she begins to blush.

"Of course. I'm Erik Teromaa." He said and watched her scribble down some words on the clip board then put it on the bed.

"Nice to meet you Erik" She said

"And what's your name... If you don't mind me asking?" Erik asked sitting up in the bed.

"Oh... Lemare. Georgette Lemare." She said

"Nice to meet you." he said. Before he could begin to talk to the girl the door to the Infirmary opened and two more girls entered the room. A Karsland and Orussian pilot walked over to the beds and greeted Georgette.

"He's awake. It took you long enough" the tall Karsland girl joked and ruffled Erik's hair.

"Uh... Sorry?" Erik said trying to fix his hair back to the way it was before.

"Don't mind her. She never knows when to be serious. Were glad you and Nipa are alright. I'm Aleksandra Pokyshkin. I assume you have already acquainted yourself with pilot officer Lemare." She said as Georgette waved to him from behind the two.

"And I'm Waltrud Krupinski. Thanks for getting Nipa back here for us." she said putting her hand on his head and started messing his hair up again.

"It was the right thing to do. I'm Erik by the way" He said not fighting as she messed with his hair.

"Krupinski. Would you please stop that?" She said pulling the girl away from Erik.

"Aw" Krupinski sighed as her fun was cut short.

"Alright Erik. Do you mind filling us in on what went on the other day?" Aleksandra asked the boy as she took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Well it all started yesterday when I took the 109 out for a patrol run. I didn't find anything until I met Nikka over the radio. She needed someone to cover her while she took down the last neuroi. After we shot it down it was able to take out one of her strikers. There was a collision and the next thing I knew my plane was hitting the ground. When I woke up the 109 was ruined and I found Nikka not far down the way. After patching her up she led me to this base." He explained

"I guess that fills in the details on why it took her so long to get back here." Aleksandra said.

"There's only one problem. You crashed two days ago. You two have been unconscious for a while" Georgette explained to him.

"Oh god. What is my squad commander going to say about me not reporting in for two days" Erik said

"Uhm... That's another problem." Georgette said shyly

"What?" Erik asked as he looked at the girls sad faces.

"You don't have a squad anymore..." Krupinski said becoming surprisingly serious.

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked

"She is telling the truth. While you were unconscious we examined your dog tags and tried to radio your squad. When nothing came up we contacted the closest command center. It seems your base was destroyed by neuroi bombers along with three towns in the area a few hours after you arrived at our base. We have no idea what happened to most of your unit but right now you have been placed under my command." Aleksandra said.

"Oh god... any word on the survivors?" Erik asked

"They were alright. Most of them got out without a scratch. They were dispatched to close by commands that had the room for them" She responded

"That's good. But now I'm under your command? But how is that possible? I'm not a witch" He said

"It was an override by the higher ups. Since she is the highest ranking officer and you are in no shape to fly. It's best if you just go with it until we sort this all out." Georgette said

"Until then you can bunk with me buddy" Krupinski said putting her arm around the boy.

"I don't even know you!" Erik shouted at the girl

"All the more reason! We can get to know each other so much faster" Krupinski said with a smile as Erik rolled his eyes at the happy girl. As they are speaking Georgette's stomach makes a loud rumble.

"Oh! Excuse me..." She said blushing.

"It's alright. Georgette gets like this when she uses her magical ability" Aleksandra told Erik.

"Yes. My healing magic quickly drains me of my energy. I am always very hungry after I use it. If I don't eat I could become malnourished." She said holding her stomach.

"Don't worry. We'll go grab you two something. Erik is probably hungry and it wouldn't hurt to have something ready for when Nipa wakes up" Krupinski said as the two walk over to the door. Soon Erik and Georgette were alone again. Looking over at her bed Erik could see Nipa was still fast asleep.

"So... uh... how long until I can get up and moving again?" Erik asked Georgette.

"Not long. I have healed all of the bad injuries you had on your body" She said

"So there were more than just the broken leg?" He asked.

"Yeah. You had some minor burns on your back and your hands were cut up from shards of glass. I was surprised you didn't bleed out before you got to the base." She said

"Thank you. I pride myself on exceeding expectation" He said smiling to the girl as she giggled.

"You also had some cuts around your chest and... some... places I don't want to mention..." She said as her face turned red.

"Oh... uh... thanks for... healing them..." He said also becoming very embarrassed.

"I-Its fine... don't mention it" She smiled

"Oh why don't you two just kiss already? You're making me sick!" The two heard from the other bed. Turning their heads they saw a bandaged Nikka rise from under the sheets and attempt to hold herself up. She smiled as if her many wounds were nothing but scratches as she turned her legs to get out of the bed.

"Nipa wait! I haven't had a chance to heal your smaller wounds yet. You can't go" Georgette said in attempts of stopping the girl from getting out of the bed.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get my energy up and my own magic will handle the rest. You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to head to my room and grab my uniform." She reassured the girl as she threw the blanket off of herself and stood up. She began to lose her balance a bit due to not walking for a few days but was able to hold herself up on the bed.

"If you say so" Georgette said letting the girl leave the room.

"Is she going to be alright?" Erik asked as he got up from the bed.

"Yeah. She's a tough one. She has come back from worst." She said handing him some folded cloths.

"I thought my uniform was destroyed the other day?" Erik asked remembering the tattered thing he had walked to the base in.

"It was. We were able to get you a new one while you were out. If you're going to walk around the base it would be better to do it in this than a hospital gown." she said as he put on the pants and jacket. The two walked down to the kitchen and meet up with the others. Aleksandra was crazily analogizing to Nipa for putting her in danger. The small group sat down to eat their dinner after the long day. Erik was relieved to eat something after so long. He never realized how hungry he was until he could smell the delicious food. The group went on to talk a bit as they enjoyed their meal. Asking about what had happened between the two and attempting to learn more about Erik.

"So Erik. How old are you?" Krupinski asked as she took a drink of water.

"I'm 17 years old." He responded

"So you recently joined the Suomus air force?" She asked

"Yeah. They put me behind the 109 and I took off. Nothing really to flying when you get the hang of it." He joked

"What's your record? You handled yourself pretty well back there against the neuroi the other day." Nikka asked

"I'm no ace I can tell you that. I have 16 confirmed victories so far. We had a pretty heated battle one day and that shot me up above some of the older guys in my unit. It was pretty uneventful until you came along though." He said

"Well if you stick with us you will see a lot more action. Things are getting heated on the Orussian front." Krupinski said leaning back in her chair.

"I was wondering what you all are doing here. Georgette told me you're stationed in Orussia. Why are you in Suomus?" He asked

"I was selected to attend an important meeting for my CO. mostly talking about funding for our wing. The others came along in case of any emergencies. You can never be too careful." Aleksandra said.

"Yeah. It seems the higher ups don't like it when we crash every other striker we receive" Waltrude joked

"Speaking of crashes. I'm down a plane..." Erik said as he thought about the fighter he had recently crashed.

"That's right. We will find a way to make it up to you. It's because of us that you crashed in the first place." Aleksandra said

As dinner wrapped up the crew began to go its separate ways. They split up down the halls and headed back to their rooms.

"Come on bud! Right this way!" Waltrude said as she happily pulled Erik down the hall to her room.

"Hey! Let go of me! Help!" He shouted at her.

"Uh. Waltrude. Can I barrow Erik for a moment" Georgette asked the girl and she let go of his hand.

"Sure. I'll leave the door open for you when you're done. See ya in a bit" She said and walked into her room

"Thanks for the save. I needed some time to myself. What did you need?" he asked Georgette

"I thought you may want to replenish your energy" she said holding up a towel to the boy.

"There is a large bath in this base that no one is using right now. It is very refreshing. You should go use it while it's empty." She said

"Thanks... I could use a bath. I'll see you in the morning" he said taking the towel

"No problem" she said smiling then she walked away to her room.

The bath was filled with steam as Erik entered the room. It was hard to see through the thick fog. He soon came up to the large tub and sunk his body into it. The hot water felt good against his skin as he lowered himself to his neck. Leaning back against the wall of the tub he closed his eyes and drifted off in his thoughts. He started to think about how kind the others were to him and how much they had done for him. He knew this wouldn't last forever so it was good to enjoy it now.

"Uhm... hey Erik" He heard a familiar voice speak to him from outside the tub. He opened his eyes and above him stood Nipa holding a towel. She was still dressed in her uniform but Erik new she wasn't here to keep it on.

"Ah! Nipa! I didn't think anyone else was coming here at this hour." He said wrapping himself with a towel below the water.

"I just thought I would come by and take a bath. I haven't had a chance to take one while I was out. I guess we had the same plan" She said putting down the towel.

"Yeah. I guess I'll... I-I-I-I'll" He tried to say when she began to pull her sweater over her head. She let her short blond hair sway back and forth as her head came through the neck hole. She folded it and placed it on top of the towel.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she began to slip her pants off slowly down her legs.

"You're... you're going to get in now?" He asked

"Yeah. There is more than enough room "She said turning around to put her pants with the rest of her cloths. She then took her bra off allowing her breasts to sway and move freely. Erik was shocked at how open she was being.

"I guess there is" Erik said as she pulled down her panties and tossed them to the side with her cloths. She then skipped over to the tub and put her leg in by Erik. She slowly moved the rest of her body in by him as it sunk next to him. Giving him a look at every inch of the Suomus beauty. As she submerged her chest she took a seat next to Erik and threw her arms up in the air. The change from a normal environment to the hot bath sent a chill down her back as she adjusted to the temperature.

"*Yawn* this is so relaxing. Right Erik?" she said leaning against the side with her arms behind her head.

"I guess you can say that" He said confused as to why the girl had so easily gotten in with him.

"So are you enjoying yourself at the base?" She asked him opening her eyes.

"More than you can imagine... I mean! Yeah. It's nice here" He said snapping back to his senses.

"That's good to hear." she said closing her eyes again.

"Can I ask you something?" Erik questioned the lounging girl.

"Shoot" She responded

"You just jump into baths with other guys? I mean I'm not complaining but what's with the openness?" he asked

"I guess it doesn't faze me that you're a guy. I have always been kind of a tomboy and taken baths with guys when I was younger. And I take baths with my squad mates all the time. I guess it's just something you will get used to. It will probably happen a lot if you're around witches." she said closing her eyes again.

"Get used to huh... I guess that's the only answer I'll get" he said to himself

"Ugh!" she said sitting up quickly

"What's wrong?" Erik asked

"It's nothing... I guess I hurt my back in the crash the other day... It's still stinging a lot" She said trying to rub deep into her shoulders where the pain was coming from.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked

"If you could... rub my back... It may help" she said turning her back to him. The boy hesitated for a moment but then reached his hands onto her shoulders. He began to slowly rub his fingers into her back as she curled her neck.

"Ah... thanks that feels so good" She said loosening up.

"No problem" Erik told her.

"Could you go a bit lower" She asked as he moved his hands down into the water. The mix of the waters warmth along with his hands made the pain ease away for a little bit.

"How's that?" he asked her.

"Good. But the pain is still there. Just move lower" She asked him as she closed her eyes. The pain was still there but the rubbing helped a lot. Erik continued to move lower and lower down her back as he too started to relax with his movements. He felt himself slipping away again until he felt his hands grab on to two plump objects in the water. Nipa's eyes shot open and she turned her head to look at the boy. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as the two locked eyes. Nipa looked at him with a very shocked expression as nothing could come out of either ones mouth. Her cheeks turned red as Erik realized he had reached the end of Nipa's back and had taken hold of a very embarrassing spot.

"Could you... Please... let go of my ass..." She said holding back her rage and embarrassment.


End file.
